


Typical Park Luck

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Goofy Park Chanyeol, M/M, Marvel Universe, Obnoxious Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol-centric, Real Men Wear Tights, Silly, Spider-Chan, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “You need to stop going out after dark.”“Why does your suit smell like old milk?” Baekhyun replied.(Or in which Spider-Chan just wanted to save Mr. C and got juked by his boyfriend all in one night)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	1. Don’t put supersuits in the washer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

“You know, for a fucking superhero you’re _shit_ at saving cats,” Chanyeol hissed to himself, adjusting the latex of his outfit because _fuck_ tights are suffocating.

The cat he was trailing was balancing on the edge of a balcony railing, meowing and prancing on it's merry way.

“Mister Cuddles!” The hero cooed, scowling as he stuck to the side of the building, vision tunneling down at the seven story drop, “Cuddles, stay where you are!” 

Who was a cat to listen to a seventeen year old wearing latex tights and a mask that was giving him friction acne? 

Mister Cuddles yawned and began to lick his paw as if he wasn’t choosing his bed to be at a deadly height.

 _Fucker,_ Chanyeol internally growled, curling a hand around the edge of the rail to test its sturdiness.

There was a beep from the earpiece under his mask and he huffed.

_“What’s up, Spider-Boy?”_

“It’s Spider-Man! Fuck, Soo! How many times do I have to tell you!” Chanyeol whined, reaching over to grab the railing. 

It made a crackling noise and he wailed a strangled noise as Mister Cuddles hissed and went flying off of it. 

“My fucking luck!” He cried, narrowing his eyes as he attached a web to the wall opposite him and began to freefall down.

_“Yeah. Yeah. Anyways, helmet hair, someone just reported screams at Huston and 17th, isn’t your popular boy there?”_

“You say that-“ Chanyeol gritted his teeth as he threw a web net at the cat, catching the cat in a net that hung from the bottom of a balcony, and glancing up at the web hanging at the top of the opposite building, “Ah _shit,_ do spiders land on four legs too, Mister Cuddles?” 

_“Spiders have eight legs, dipshit. You may be a freak, but you only have two.”_

Apparently _not_ because Chanyeol landed flat on his back when the web disconnected from the brick wall, right on top of bags of trash. 

He groaned and huffed through his suit as he looked up and saw that cat still hanging from the web net, it was hissing at him and scratching the webs. _“Fuck you too, man.”_ He growled, pointing a finger at the cat.

This is what he got for trying to help a stray cat out, asshole cat.

 _“You know I can still hear you right,”_ Kyungsoo cackled into his earpiece, _“Anyway, I was just giving you an actual job - you know, not one that included throwing cats off balconies, or whining for your boyfriend - look, you can go play hero again! Maybe Baekhyun will have forgotten that last time Spider-Boy saved him the same hero webbed him up out of… what was it, “A nervous webbing,” as you said.”_

Chanyeol groaned at the reminder, digging into his utility belt to pull out a throwing knife, he threw it at the web and whined harder when the cat happily landed on its feet and began to walk off. “Yeah, you’re welcome, Mister. C. Ungrateful shit.”

_“Have fun, I’m logging out before I hear your inner thoughts about Baek’s eyes.”_

The hero pouted beneath his mask, jumping up at the reminder that he needed to go save said _pretty eyed_ Baekhyun. 

Really, his boyfriend was so reckless it was insane. 

It was difficult even trying to approach Baekhyun about it because he couldn’t exactly say, _hey my friend Spider-Man said he saved you last week._

Plus, Chanyeol got distracted by Baekhyun way too easily.

With an audible growl, Chanyeol was up and swinging blocks away, at least today there weren’t many people out to ogle and give him away.

If there was, then he’d resort to wall climbing again and _fuck_ that hurt his spine after a while.

At least it gave him something to do between waiting for his popular boyfriend to get home from drama practice and call him, even if Baekhyun’s timing was rough and it was really hard to make up excuses why he was breathing hard from fighting sometimes.

He didn’t know how many times he had to tell Baekhyun _no! I’m not masterbating!_ while mid kicking someone’s ass. Now _that - that_ earned strange looks.

Baekhyun is such a firecracker, Chanyeol didn’t know why the hell he wanted to date _him._ Especially a year before when he’d been lanky and wore thick glasses and the same plaid overlay everyday.

To say he was surprised when Mister Popular walked up to him at a science fair a year ago and literally said, “You’re taking me out to dinner,” was a shock.

Even more shocking since Chanyeol had spilt the glass of water all over Baekhyun’s lap at dinner trying to pour him a drink _and_ realized he didn’t have money to pay for it. 

Baekhyun never judged him though, even when he’d been bullied, even before he’d been bitten, to him Chanyeol was never the poor boy that lost his parents, he was just _Chanyeol._

“Just _beautiful,”_ Chanyeol whispered under his breath, smiling beneath his mask as he locked eyes on Baekhyun and his scarf that was tucked up to his chin, purple sweater falling to his knees.

Was it inappropriate to jump down and snuggle him to his chest? 

Probably, Baekhyun would beat someone’s ass for coming onto him when he had a boyfriend.

Damn if only he _knew,_ Chanyeol mused, eyes stuck on the pretty freckle on Baekhyun’s temple before he scanned his face.

It was contorted into anger and only then did the hero snap out of it.

“Put the bag down! Last warning!” 

_“Ah this again!”_ Chanyeol complained, watching Baekhyun adamantly deny giving up his backpack to this thug, even though there was a gun pointed at him. 

_Idiot. Reckless idiot._

“Suck my ass, ugly!” The puppy faced teenager cried, bringing up a middle finger and Chanyeol nearly fell right off the edge of the building he was hiding on at the pure stupidness.

See, there was a certain level of confidence a person should have when angry, but _nobody_ should have Baekhyun’s level of it.

“I’m warning you kid!” 

“Oh eat a dick, dickweed!” Baekhyun yelled, stumbling back when the person stepped closer, gun shaking.

Chanyeol groaned when he saw his boyfriend raise a hand as if going in to _hit_ an armed person. 

“Now now, that’s not fair!” Chanyeol laughed, throwing a web at the end of the gun and yanking it, the weapon went flying to the other end of the alley, “Come on, this pretty boy was just walking here!” 

The thug instantly began to shake and put fists up, it was nearly amusing at this point how much Spider-Man scared criminals. 

“I’ll tell you what, big man.” The hero hummed, hopping off of the building and internally smiling to himself at landing his _superhero landing,_ “I’ll give you one- _hey-“_

The thug reached over to try and punch him in the face and Chanyeol frowned, _“I didn’t say I was ready yet!”_

“Spider-Man!” He heard Baekhyun scream behind him, Chanyeol grinned because he knew how much of a fan his boyfriend was of the superhero.

The hero felt a wave of confidence flood him as he released the thugs arm, smirking, “You might want to try to run now.” 

Even though the person _tried_ to run, he barely made it to the end of the alley before Chanyeol was dramatically posing like a bowler and shooting a mess of webs at the thug. _“Strike!”_

Baekhyun laughed extremely loud, so Chanyeol straightened up his shoulders and laughed at the thug writhing, stuck in webs at the end of the alley. 

Cops would be here soon to pick him up since Kyungsoo picked up the report call.

“It’s _you_ again!” Baekhyun yelled, “Spider-Man here for the win, thank you, thank you!” 

Chanyeol had to literally scrunch his nose up in an attempt not to release a bubbly laugh that would _so_ give him away seeing as Baekhyun loved the laugh and teased him for it often. 

“You really need to be more careful, baby.” The hero scolded before his eyes - and suit eyes - widened, “Baby, babe- Baekhyun! Baek, yeah… Baek, you need to be careful Baekhyun.” 

_Whoo, close one. Sweat is dripping down my temple right now,_ Chanyeol worried internally.

The brunette giggled, one of Chanyeol’s favorite noises and his boyfriend was doing one of his _favorite_ cute actions of chewing on his lip. “Aren’t heroes supposed to take who they save home?” 

“Ah, shit, right!” Spider-Man yelled, voice cracking a bit and Baekhyun snickered like the brat he was. 

Chanyeol had zero qualms with holding Baekhyun’s waist, he’d just never done it in his suit before and actually found it _so_ restraining as he wrapped an arm around him.

“Is this thing hot?” 

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun trying to look through the mask, his boyfriend was a curious little thing, too bad he and Kyungsoo designed it to reflect light, nobody was peering inside.

“If you’re scared of heights, better hold tight.” He replied, arm around the others back becoming incredibly tight. 

Baekhyun squeaked and dug his nose into his collarbone, Chanyeol knew damn well the other didn’t like heights so he felt a tad bad swinging so far off the ground.

This could be Baekhyun’s punishment for being so reckless! 

“You need to stop going out after dark.” 

“Why does your suit smell like old milk?” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol blanched and sniffed and found that _fuck_ it stunk from falling in the trash. He whined and focused on _not_ smacking into light posts as he swung instead, because he’d had it happen too many times to count.

“Seriously, stop going out at night. You’re going to get hurt.” 

“Big bad Spider-Man is scared for little old me? By the way, can I try on your tights?”

“I really want to drop you right now.” 

At that Baekhyun both cackled _and_ held onto him tighter.

In response, and slightly guiltily, Chanyeol did squeeze him more so Baekhyun knew there wasn’t an ounce of seriousness in the joke. 

By the time he made it to Baekhyun’s home, he could hear the smaller sniffing due to the cold air and internally cursed himself for not thinking about the wind chill from the journey.

“Wait!” Baekhyun latched onto his suit before Chanyeol could drop him off at his bedroom balcony and leave, nose pink and knees shaking as he cautiously let him go in order to open his sliding door, “I have to show you something!” 

Chanyeol knew better than this - to indulge in fans of Spider-Man. But this was _Baekhyun,_ and he was adorable. 

Curse him and his undying love for that boxy grin. 

“Don't move a muscle!” Baekhyun ordered, a pout on his lips as he blew a hair out of his face.

The hero snorted and crossed his arms as he peered a head through the sliding door. 

He’d seen Baekhyun's room just about a _million_ times, no doubt he’d have to pretend to be surprised with whatever the smaller was going to show him. “And if I do?” 

Baekhyun had a bunch of photos spread out on his bed, Chanyeol noticed as he looked around, his boyfriend was just _adorable,_ and tended to switch out photos of them to place on his side table.

He could only pray Baekhyun wasn’t going to switch back to that one of him with ice cream all over his face, how _embarassing._

“Or I’ll- I’ll run head first into traffic! Swear!” 

“You’re a psychopath,” Chanyeol gawked, eyeing the smallers back, “For someone pint sized, you have the mouth of a fucking lion.” 

Baekhyun was grinning ear to ear when he jumped around, hands hiding something under his sweater. “I have a present-“

_“Baekhyun!”_

Chanyeol _jolted,_ jumping upside down to hang on the bottom of the balcony above Baekhyun’s, fingers feeling sweaty within his suit as he held the thick web with hands and feet. 

“Yes, Mom!” Baekhyun yelled, but he was running towards the balcony and deflating with relief when he looked up and still saw Spider-Man hanging there. 

_“Is Chanyeol here! I swear I heard his voice!”_

All at once Chanyeol's heart _dropped,_ it fell to the floor and sank and he dropped his jaw open as Baekhyun gave him a shit eating grin, eyes glittering with mischief. “I have him on FaceTime, mom! Don’t worry!” 

There was an unmistakable _knowing_ to Baekhyun’s voice and Chanyeol legitimately cursed as he heard Baekhyun’s mother walk away from the bedroom door.

The smaller began to laugh so much his cheeks pinkened, pulling the item from under his sweater and squeezing it beside his cheek, “Here you go, Chanyeollie! I made _you!”_

The hero gawked, eyeing the small teddy bear version of Spider-Man, _this fucking little shit knew the whole time._

“How- when… _you-“_

“Oh, please!” Baekhyun cackled, turning to toss the toy onto his bed, straining his neck to look up at Chanyeol, “Baby, last month you called me _butterfly_ as Spider-Man when those dicks cornered me after school, not to mention you just brought me to my _house_ saying my name when I didn’t tell you either of them - you _really_ think I can’t recognize my own boyfriends voice? You’re a huge _idiot,_ Spider-Man.” 

Baekhyun called him an idiot all the time, joking and teasing, but this time Chanyeol truly _felt_ like an idiot, face red beneath his mask. _“Oh…_ guess I blew this one, huh?” 

“Get down here and kiss me, superhero.” His boyfriend ordered with a laugh, fingers loosening his scarf, “Honestly, did you get a bug brain too or something? Baby, I could recognize that voice anywhere.” 

Chanyeol huffed at the insult, but knew Baekhyun just meant it with all the love in the world even if he couldn’t control himself with insulting lovingly. 

He pouted the entire time he slid down the web, upside down as he came still in front of the smaller, “Will you stop being reckless now that you know?” 

“Nope. I like to live on the wild side,” Baekhyun cooed, running fingers over Chanyeol's neck until he found the edge of the mask, “But! I have a super boyfriend to come save me.” 

Chanyeol really couldn’t argue with that, but he did groan an annoyed noise because he _knew_ Baekhyun just got into so much trouble all the time.

“How long can you stay upside down like this?” The smaller asked, peeling back his mask until a full head of messy curls popped out.

The way Baekhyun smiled as he cupped Chanyeol’s head was _so_ pretty, gentle fingers petting their way through his hair.

“As long as you want me to,” Chanyeol answered, sighing as Baekhyun leaned over to connect their lips.

It was difficult to kiss upside down which meant there were a few laughs passed between them, but he could tell Baekhyun very much enjoyed it. 

“Get right side up before you pass out,” Baekhyun ordered, but it was a more worried request, petting Chanyeol’s cheek before he pulled back with a bitten lip to lean against his sliding glass door. “Is this the part where you do one of those superhero moves where you vanish when I turn around?” 

“I could…” Chanyeol mused, standing to his feet and _finally_ walking over to grab Baekhyun’s waist and hug him, “... but you stole my mask, and unless you want to _share_ Park Chanyeol with the rest of the world like you do Spider-Man, then no. I won’t.”

In response to that Baekhyun smiled brightly, turning towards his room and throwing the mask to land beside the laundry basket, “In _that_ case, get inside Park Chanyeol, I can’t share _you_ with everyone.”   
  


***

“You’re an idiot! Really, this is top tier idiocracy!” 

Chanyeol flushed all the way down his chest, hoping an ashamed look would lessen the abuse he’d get from Kyungsoo.

Yeah, not at all though, because his genius friend only held up his Spider-Man suit, “Look at this! Look! It’s the size of one arm!”

That is _was._

But, in Chanyeol's defense it smelled horrible and he didn’t think a quick run through the laundry would do much to material that could withstand a knife.

_Bad idea._

“You know, Soo,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue and Chanyeol grinned when he heard the irritated hiss in his boyfriends voice, “If anyone is going to call him an idiot it’s me - only me - Chanyeollie, you’re an idiot.” 

The teenager deflated with a groan, because of course Baekhyun only wanted to come to his defense when he was possessive. 

Baekhyun climbed off the table in the robotics club meeting room, chewing on a piece of gum and looked _way_ too hot to be spending time with them, “Bad boy, Chan, no no! Bad boy, don’t put it in a washer, dumb dumb.” 

Now Chanyeol just deadpanned at him, “Are you talking to me like you do when Mongie eats your shoes?” 

_“Anyway!”_ Kyungsoo screeched before Baekhyun could cackle a reply, face red with anger as he placed the suit under a microscope, “You literally shrunk all of the material!”

“Well, on the bright side I’m pretty sure it was shrinking before this, it’s been cutting into my ass like a _bitch.”_ Chanyeol pouted.

Baekhyun burst into a series of annoying laughter, a mischievous look in his eye as he and his bright pink backpack came sauntering over, climbing into Chanyeol’s lap, “Baby, that’s because your ass is getting _huge,_ forgot to tell you.” 

Chanyeol was half tempted to push him off of him, but just sent him a _not the time_ look.

Damn. Couldn't he have a wedgie and get some _sympathy?_ Of course not, this was _Baekhyun the blabbermouth_ he was talking to and _Kyungsoo the aggressive._

His boyfriend should be obligated to feel upset for him, but this was _Baekhyun._

 _Poor me,_ he whined internally.

Kyungsoo was his longest friend, so Chanyeol put up with him because it was true he was a genius - president of the robotics club, already interning at Oscorb Industries, he had all the means to help Chanyeol create gadgets. 

Oh, _and_ fix his teeny tiny suit that he couldn’t even stretch over one calf.

“Yah! Stop doing that!” Chanyeol yelled at Baekhyun, jostling him in his lap.

 _“I’m curious!”_ Baekhyun yelled back at him, hand sticking to Chanyeol’s with amazement in his eyes, “Are we gonna be stuck together _forever now!_ Let me be your sidekick, babe!” 

Chanyeol whined, “I get sticky when nervous! You know that!”

Baekhyun wiggled brows at him, obviously trying to be coy as he giggled into his cheek and snuggled to his chest.

“Gross,” Kyungsoo commented, “It’s not _sticky,_ it’s a molecular attraction, dipshit.” 

“Oooo, Mister Spider is attracted to _me!”_

Chanyeol hated both of them, but was unable to resist Baekhyun’s coddling as he kissed his cheek a handful of times with mumbles of _Spider-Man loves little old me._

 _“Technically,_ it’s that setae and setules work by exchanging electrons with surfaces, Soo. Are you growing out of touch?” Chanyeol challenged.

Kyungsoo grinned, he always did like Chanyeol best when talking science rather than being a normal human and engaging in small talk. “Not out of touch, only not explaining fully because it’s _not_ like Baekhyun understands half of what we say.” 

_“Because I’m not a dweeb.”_

“Okay, but your boyfriend is a dweeb so humor us, how can you be in on this and _not_ give a care about mechanics!” Chanyeol cried, tickling the soft hairs on the back of Baekhyun's neck to tilt his head towards his.

In reply, Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him.

_Very mature, baby._

“Speaking of mechanics, your web shooters are wacked, what the hell did you _do?”_

“Baekhyun threw them-“

“Did not-“

“He threw them into the-“

Chanyeol growled when the smaller placed a hand over his mouth, at lightning speed he had the position flipped so Baekhyun was pinned to the seat with a hand on his mouth, wide eyed, “Baek got _handsy_ and threw them at the wall, because - and I quote - superhero gadgets must be long wearing, babe. Yeah, well mine _weren’t.”_

Baekhyun whined when he was released, tossing arms up and dramatically making grabby hands at him, Chanyeol knew he felt bad because his eyes were pouty and normally he’d be throwing an excuse out.

Even _if_ his boyfriend was insanely impatient and obnoxious, Chanyeol was still in love with him. 

It was hard not to be when he’d been pining all throughout highschool for him, even when he wore glasses an inch thick and tripped over his shoes. 

The _Baekhyun effect_ was real. 

“I’m _sorry.”_ The smaller whined, releasing a surprised noise when Chanyeol accidentally lifted him up with too much strength and he bounced in the air for a moment. “Kisses,” Baekhyun pouted, fluttering his eyelashes at him. “For my Spidey-Man.” 

How could he say no to _kisses?_

Kyungsoo had other plans though, clearing his throat over the sounds of the whizzing machine he was putting the suit through, “Damn. I’ll have to sneak this into Oscorp and get my hands on the some of their-“

 _“Like old times?”_ Chanyeol gasped, one arm holding Baekhyun up by a palm on his back, “Yes! Yes! Let’s-“

 _“Chanyeol!”_ Baekhyun screamed, pushing back against his chest but he wasn’t going _anywhere,_ “You’re _sticking_ with excitement!” 

The hero blushed, licking his lips nervously as he laughed, “I guess… me and you just have an attraction, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun _screeched_ and began to smack his chest, but Chanyeol knew it was very loving because the smaller giggled a few times.

***

Chanyeol hated not wearing his suit to do Spidey things, but there was a huge plus to it.

 _Baekhyun_ thought he was hot.

 _“Come on, baby! You can do this way faster than that! Go hot stuff!”_ He heard his boyfriend coo into the earpiece then.

Ugh, why the hell his heart beat out if it’s spot when he saw Baekhyun he had no fucking clue.

Chanyeol was in the vents of Oscorp, his t-shirt and jeans getting stuck on loops and metal sticking out, his earpiece kept jostling because he wasn’t masked to keep it in.

This shit _sucked_ and he completely blamed Mister Cuddles for it.

 _Last time I save your furry, cute ass,_ Chanyeol grumbled.

“Baby, give the radio back to Soo and stay out of the fucking cameras.” He ordered, kicking a vent open and sticking his head down to look around, “Seriously? Baek, STOP WAVING AT THE CAMERA!”

There was a screaming noise in his ear, a piercing and dramatic one, and Chanyeol watched the security monitor as Kyungsoo shoved his boyfriend around to get the earpiece.

Normally, he’d feel bad for his boyfriend and his flailing smacks, but…. he couldn’t when Baekhyun was being so little help.

 _“Get off me, Baek! You- ah! Chanyeol! I’m going to flip a bitch if you don’t let me in soon!”_ Kyungsoo screamed.

He sighed and dropped down to the tiled floor, digging in his pocket and pulling out a red, circular attachment. He stuck the object to the screens and watched all of them begin to turn into grey lines without feed.

Well, at least their jammer worked - nobody would need to see the rather embarrassing footage of Chanyeol getting his sleeve caught in a door frame.

Damn, you’d think being Spider-Man made you immune to awkward incidents - if anything - it was worse now.

On the plus, jeans didn’t give him a wedgie, so there was no footage of him adjusting himself.

He placed a finger to his earpiece as he began to turn lights on in the lab, “All clear. Tell Baek he’s not allowed to touch anything.” 

_“You tell that psycho yourself! He’s like an angry kitten! He scratched me!”_

A very _cute_ angry kitten, Chanyeol mused, walking over to look through vials. 

A very cute angry kitten that _squealed_ an excited noise as soon as he came popping into the lab, eyeliner thick on his eyes and wearing all black down to his shoes and turtleneck up to his ears.

Because _I’m a spy,_ he’d claimed, although the most help he had to be was him stomping on Chanyeol’s foot getting out of the car.

Spider-Man couldn’t exactly swing around without a suit on. 

“Woah! Woah! Wow-“

Chanyeol felt his hair stand up and _spun_ around to shoot a web at a glass beaker that Baekhyun dropped, breath catching and internally thanking his senses as he watched his boyfriend grin sheepishly. 

“Don't touch, dumbass.” Kyungsoo ordered, sighing and bypassing both of them to pull off his backpack. “By the way, Osborn still has an opening for you, Yeol.” 

Baekhyun’s face pulled guiltily at the comment and Chanyeol sighed as he walked over to grab the beaker and straighten up his boyfriends mess.

Despite being a brat 98% of the time, there were times when Baekhyun genuinely just wanted to be sweet to him.

Especially when approaching a topic that made the smaller upset.

“No time, Soo,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple when the smaller curled into his side with puppy dog eyes.

And it was _true._ He didn’t have time to spend here when he had school, when there was so much crime.

What little time he did have was spent trying to do his best _attempting_ to be a good boyfriend to Baekhyun, it was hard when Chanyeol barely even had time to sleep let alone for relationships.

It was one of the reasons him and Baekhyun had almost actually broken up - when Chanyeol’s aunt received an offer for him to intern under the company.

Back then, Baekhyun didn’t know he was Spider-Man, so he couldn’t really understand why Chanyeol couldn’t do _everything_ that was offered to him.

“Plus.” He spoke up much more optimistically, “Osborn just wants our winning fair object, I’m not giving him blueprints for genetic tracing. I guess it was stupid on our part to do a project based on _my_ remade gene structure, but it was hypothetical, so it’s not like we could have known.” 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol added under his breath, leaning over to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s pout, “I’m really not interested, baby, it’s okay.” 

Baekhyun wouldn’t believe him, he’d still be guilty, but Chanyeol didn’t ever lie to him.

Maybe keep secrets, but not _lie._

“Well, it sure as hell was a good idea, you going to go thank your little friend?” Kyungsoo murmured, goggles on his eyes making them seem four times the already large size.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Yeah. No thanks, that shit hurt for - no, no-“ He cut himself off to yank Baekhyun’s arm back with the smaller tried to shuffle off.

Likely to go stick his nose where it didn’t belong right up against the case of spiders, as if he knew exactly which one bit the shit out of his boyfriend, a small angry look on his face that _truly_ looked like a pissed off kitten. 

“But! But-“

“I will web you to the floor,” Chanyeol threatened, “You could _die_ from a bite from any of them, don’t you fucking try me, Baekhyun.” 

The smaller squealed and stomped an angry foot on the ground, but he did cross his arms and stalk the other way towards Kyungsoo instead.

“Anyway, try this on for size as I fix this little _fuckers_ mess,” The genius commented, tossing the suit across the lab only for it to nearly hit Baekhyun in the face and for Chanyeol to grab it midair. “I managed to mess with it at the lab at school, let me know if it’s too much.” 

“Fuck. I get more practice around you two than out on the streets,” Chanyeol whispered to himself, rolling his eyes. 

_“Channie!”_

Oh god, mayday, Chanyeol could tell just by Baekhyun’s tone the boy was up to no good.

He pretended not to hear and began to remove his sweatshirt.

 _“Chan!”_ Baekhyun cried twice as loud, trying to get into Chanyeol’s vision but the other just turned the other way.

Well, that was until the smaller released a shrill cry and Chanyeol’s heart started to argue with ignoring his boyfriend.

He twisted to meet a full on scolding look, chocolate eyes narrowed and arms folded.

“What, beautiful?” Chanyeol sighed, yanking his suit on which was difficult with eyes staring into him and wanting an apology.

“I want to wear it,” Baekhyun pouted, “I want to try.” 

Chanyeol snorted, “Babe, you can’t even wear tight chokers or you start to whine. This is like… a choker for all over your body.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes dulled and Chanyeol felt bad, “But you can always try it on, just not here, okay?” He amended, stretching out his arms. 

“Good! Because I was going to steal it anyway!” Baekhyun cried.

The suit felt stiff, but that was to be expected when not only he shrunk it, but when he’d poured about three cups of soap into the machine with it. 

At least it would smell good for a while. 

He could see the headlines now;

_Spider-Man: superhero or Tide enthusiast_

To which he’d reply with, “It’s _Gain_ actually.” 

“Feels alright. Needs a little wear.” Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun whined, “I want to be included _too!”_

Chanyeol snorted and grabbed the smaller to toss up into a bridal hold, “Wanna go for a run then? Test it out?” 

“What if we tested it out _differently?”_

Chanyeol raised a brow at him, but the smaller laughed mischievously, sitting up to curl an arm around the others neck, “Let's do _other_ things in the suit, Chan… we’ve never...” 

“Yah! If you two start fucking I will never fucking look at any Spider-Man gear again!” Kyungsoo screamed.

Didn’t seem they’d be getting that far because Chanyeol’s hair began to stand up and he sighed, knowing his senses were catching something near them. 

Baekhyun frowned, “Spidey senses?”

“I’ll be back, I’ll be back to take you home.” He promised, placing Baekhyun to his feet and reaching for his mask, already feeling the adrenaline rushing him. “Promise. I love you, I’ll be back.” 

“I love you.” Baekhyun said, but pouted.

Chanyeol took care of the pout by kissing him before rolling his mask over his face, and that _always_ made Baekhyun grin - he swore Baekhyun had a Spider-Man kink at this point.

How inappropriate _was_ sex in the suit though? 

Chanyeol shook off the thought and jumped up to the ceiling, climbing on the rafters towards the vents.

“Sit tight, Kyungsoo,” He said before disappearing through the vents.

It lasted about one minute of silence before Baekhyun burst into cackles and leaned down to pick up his boyfriends discarded clothes, “He _does_ know that the front door unlocked when he hacked the security, right?” 

Kyungsoo sighed, “What do we really expect from superheroes - I mean, do they even know doors exist?”

“No. They’re only for us _normies_ apparently.”   
  


***

Chanyeol was exhausted, he’d been out all night swinging around and getting his ass shot at.

That _never_ got easier even if it was fun to tease about others' aim.

He was wearing red for fucksake, you’d think they’d have a better eye for him.

There was a squeaking noise across the room and he laughed under his breath, placing his towel into Baekhyun’s full laundry basket beside the bathroom and spinning around.

“When will you _stop_ buying Spider-Man toys?” Chanyeol snorted, adjusting his boxers.

Baekhyun grinned cheekily, flopped on his bed and sprawled out, he only squeezed the toy again so the little Spider-Man squeaked.

“Child.” Chanyeol commented swiftly, sighing.

Baekhyun’s room was so _messy,_ he had no idea how his boyfriend lived in it, but then again his room really wasn’t much better.

But, Chanyeol was hardly there so at least he had an excuse - Baekhyun on the other hand was just a mess.

At least he was a _cute_ mess, and had folded and laid his suit out beside his backpack. 

How the hell Baekhyun was with _him_ he had no fucking clue. 

“You only like me because I’m Spider-Man.” 

“Yes, because I saw this nerdy boy tripping over his feet and thought, _this boy is certainly the city’s hero! Oh take me Spider-Chan!”_

Chanyeol snickered at Baekhyun’s dramatics, stepping over clothes on the floor to get to the bed.

Baekhyun was absolutely adorable, too pretty for his own good, as he sat up on his elbow with lips pouting for a kiss as soon as he was near.

_Too pretty for me._

“You knew before I saved you the first time,” Chanyeol huffed the accusation against Baekhyun’s lips, climbing down to lay over top of him and kissing his pout.

Baekhyun giggled, although Chanyeol saw the nerves on his face when he combed the damp hair from his face, “Of course I did, baby. I… just didn't want to tell you.” 

“Tell me how.” 

The smaller sighed and wrapped arms around his back tightly, fingers lingering over Chanyeol’s spine, “Chan, you're the sweetest, most adorable, cute, awkward-“

 _“Stop ranting,”_ Chanyeol whined, cheeks turning pink at the coddling as he rolled over so Baekhyun could lay on him.

A year ago, he'd been so lanky Baekhyun only complained about his bones poking him when he rested on the smaller, but now he was too _heavy_ for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled prettily, hair curling at the ends as he laughed and climbed onto his stomach, placing palms flat on his chest as he leaned down to peck Chanyeol's cheek, “My _baby,”_ He cooed, pressing a second kiss to a healing scratch in his cheek.

Chanyeol knew his boyfriend probably thought he got it some cool way - maybe in a knife fight or something of the sort - but the truth was he smacked into the edge of a building on his way here.

Yeah, he _really_ wasn’t going to tell Baekhyun that though. 

“Truthfully,” Baekhyun crooned, leaning down to press their chests together, “Babe, you're kinda an idiot. An adorable idiot, do you know how many times I had to save your ass?”

Chanyeol knew he paled at that, but didn’t speak up because Baekhyun would shush him to shut up anyway.

“You grew like a weed, do you know how hard it was to convince the school you were on steroids?” 

_“Baek! That was you!”_

“And Soo,” Baekhyun mumbled defensively, a mischievous grin on his lips, “In my defense, you stuttered like crazy when people asked how you got _beefed up!_ Then, I proceed to see your mask hanging out of your backpack - not once, but _three times_ I had to shove it back in, baby! You’re not sly at all, sheesh, you really owe me.” 

Chanyeol didn’t doubt that even _before_ Baekhyun knew, he owed Baekhyun more than he gave the smaller credit for.

He really didn’t know where he'd be without him.

“Now.” Baekhyun clicked his tongue and brought his smile to his eyes, “No more superhero talk, I want to talk to _Park Chanyeol,_ my stuttering boyfriend that gets a boner over neuron talk.” 

_“I do not,”_ Chanyeol hissed, pinching Baekhyun’s side through his top, “Stop lying.” 

“Oh? But that one ti-“

“Because you wouldn’t stop touching me!” The hero screeched, yanking Baekhyun flat to his chest and earning a giggly squeal when he flipped on top of him, trapping Baekhyun’s legs between his. “I _only_ get boners for you, is that what you want me to say?” 

Baekhyun wiggled brows at him immaturely, “Are you coming onto me?”

Chanyeol had half a mind to swing out of there now just to pretend to be annoyed by his antics, but before he could Baekhyun was impatiently grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him down to kiss.

“You-“ Baekhyun pulled away only a small bit, brushing his parted mouth on his boyfriends, “- going to dip out on me again?”

 _“Hm?”_ Chanyeol didn’t register what he said for a moment, eyes stuck on the cutest freckle on Baekhyun’s nose that he wanted to kiss, “Oh. No, no, I think we’re okay for now.” 

_“For now,”_ The smaller grumbled, pressing a hand between them to feel down Chanyeol’s chest, “That's why superheroes _don't_ get laid, stop trying to stop all crime and just let me have sex for once, please.” 

Chanyeol's ears burned as he laughed a small bit and sat back to lift Baekhyun’s top up and off of him, “I have time _all_ night, I won't pull a _hero thing.”_

“You’re not a hero right now. You’re just Park Chanyeol.” 

“That’s right, butterfly.” 


	2. Chanyeol the cockroach, according to Baekhyun

Baekhyun was in his own world, texting his boyfriend back and sitting on the edge of the stage, swinging his legs back and forth. 

🕷 Baby boy ♥️ : Baek, I thought you were out at 4

🦋 Butterfly 🖤: Me too, Dae is holding us up, go do some hero shit and I’ll call you when I’m done

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: 🥺 There are no bad guys out tonight

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: Kyungsoo is threatening to choke me

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: And no, it’s not in a sexual way it’s in a “he wants the city to burn without Spider-Man” kinda way

🦋 Butterfly 🖤: Maybe stop letting alley cats ruin your suit - fourth one this school year, Chanyeol

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: HXHDHEJC YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: YOU MADE ME SAVE THE LAST ONE! “OH BUT HE'S SO CUTE, CHAN! BUT HE LOOKS SO NICE!”

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: MY EYE STILL STINGS FROM IT'S FUCKIN NAIL

🦋 Butterfly 🖤: I love you, see you in a few, dramatic cockroach 

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: I- COCKROACH? COCKROACH- YOU FUCKING ANNOYING DRAMA CLUB

🦋 Butterfly 🖤: Choose your next words carefully, baby

🕷 Baby boy ♥️: 💖✨💖✨✨🥺🥺🥺 I will buy you dinner, love you 💖✨💖✨💖🥺✨🥺✨🥺

Baekhyun laughed at the spurastic texts coming through and tossed his phone into his bag at the bottom of the stage, giggling as he knew Chanyeol’s temper would bring him here to sulk soon anyway.

_ “Byun FUCKING Baekhyun!” _

At that the teenager literally jolted and nearly went face first off the stage to the very dirty theater floor, grabbing his chest and turning with a huge scowl, “Don't yell like that, Dae!”

What he got in response was a shove to his shoulder that  _ literally  _ would have had him face planting in old gum if he hadn’t grabbed the stage, “What the  _ fuck!” _

In an instant there was a newspaper being shoved at his face, nose pressing to it and likely getting ink all over his precious, baby soft skin.

“You - fuckin-“ Baekhyun hissed and removed the newspaper in order to  _ actually  _ look at it.

“You didn’t tell me you were fucking Spider-Man!”

For a moment, Baekhyun felt his face turn pale and dull, a horrified look - how the hell did Jongdae find out? Holy  _ shit,  _ did he just give Chanyeol away?

He always thought the world would find out because of some dramatic disaster - like him getting pissed off and dumping Chanyeol's shit in the dumpster when his boyfriend refused to let him play with the web shooters.

_ Or,  _ you know, alternatively like Chanyeol's mask being burned off in a villains attack, but… the first was much more likely.

(And happened twice already.) 

But, he was proven wrong because on the front page of the newspaper, there he was, on Spider-Man’s arm as the other carried him off a rooftop.

Okay, maybe this time  _ was  _ Baekhyun’s fault a bit, because last week he'd thrown a fit about trying to get over his fear of heights which lasted about two minutes of standing on the rooftop before he legitimately passed out on Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol, even being the mysterious weirdo he was, was a good boyfriend and took his unconscious body home.

As  _ usual. _

“What makes you think that’s me?” Baekhyun shrugged, “Can’t see the face.” 

Jongdae was wide eyed, reaching over to grasp Baekhyun’s arm and shaking it wildly, “I've known you since you were  _ five!  _ I know what the back of your neck looks like, Baek!”

_ Okay. Creepy much? _

“Okay.” Baekhyun played cool and shrugged again as he stood up, “So what? I’ve seen him a couple of times.” 

_ “You mean you’ve seen his dick a couple of times, right!”  _ Jongdae shrieked excitedly, stalking after him, “I know you and there’s no way you didn’t hop Spider-Man!”

Baekhyun snorted to himself because  _ technically  _ he couldn’t tell Jongdae no because that would be a huge lie. He  _ had  _ been with Chanyeol over a year, of course he’d seen his dick many times.

“This…” His friend screeched an excited noise, “This is  _ insane! Insane I tell you!  _ I want to know  _ every detail!! _ What’s he look like? Oh god, what’s he sound like up close!! Baek, I’m dying here.” 

Baekhyun snorted, reaching down to grab his satchel and licking his lips, “Well, he’s handsome.” 

“That’s  _ it! Come on,  _ I kicked your ass in kindergarten and I can do it again.” 

_ Lie,  _ Baekhyun totally won that fight by throwing a handful of playground sand in Jongdae's eyes.

But, he felt too bad to ruin his ego and point it out.

Seriously.  _ I did win, _ Baekhyun internally grumbled.

“Okay, Dae. I’ll tell you if you let me go early.” 

Jongdae nodded his head frantically, looking up at Baekhyun when the other stood up like a student trying to suck up to the teacher.

“Okay, well,” Baekhyun swallowed and turned his mouth as he thought, “He… he’s really tall, and his voice is like…” There was a smile coming across his mouth as he shook his head fondly and looked at his feet, “It’s beautiful. It… rumbles if you’re close enough, lying against him I can feel the vibrations through my chest, it’s so deep, and he’s so… so  _ adorable,  _ Dae. I’ve never seen someone so handsome in my life..”

He giggled and tugged his sleeves over his hands bashfully, “Cha- I mean, Spider-Man has these huge eyes, so expressive, they’re chocolate brown and just  _ gorgeous.  _ And his hands, ugh, don’t even get me started, they’re so big and manly,  _ he’s  _ just so large. And down to earth. I don’t care what the mayor tries to paint him as; Spider-Man really does want everyone to be safe, he’s not a criminal or an attention seeker, he… he’s had a hard life.”

An understatement. Maybe the understatement of the year even. 

Chanyeol and  _ hard life  _ were two peas in a pod.

Baekhyun could still remember learning about him, all of the rumors when he first entered highschool.

_ That’s Park, don’t get too close or you might die like his parents and uncle too,  _ Baekhyun had been told,  _ Everyone seems to get hurt around him. _

_ Look, he’s such a loser, can’t even open his own locker,  _ students laughed.

_ Poor kid,  _ adults sighed when they saw him.

Chanyeol was just misunderstood and overlooked. He was a genius. He was the brightest student in school, so much so that he was seen as the teacher's pet.

But, his boyfriend was just  _ amazing.  _

Who else could formulate web fluid probably worth millions if anyone ever found out, and do presentations on the reformulation possibilities of genetic remodeling?

Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol work his way out of situations first hand, he needed a second to figure out how to rewrite and properly construct robotics when even their science teacher spent ten years studying a robotic arm that took Chanyeol five seconds to recreate.

“Woah,” Jongdae gawked. “Sounds like you’re in love with Spider-Man.” 

_ He was.  _ But obviously could say that.

Baekhyun just laughed and tucked his hair behind his ear, feeling like his mouth had betrayed him due to overspeaking.

Chanyeol was  _ the love of his life,  _ and there was no universe that he wouldn’t be convinced of that.

“You know, it’s weird becaus-“

_ “Baekhyun! I’m sorry!”  _

Baekhyun just burst into laughter as Chanyeol threw himself into the theater, a rather floppy and flimsy flower in his hand.

The petals were missing, likely signalling his boyfriends rather  _ inhuman  _ activities on his way here.

It was literally just a stem and when Chanyeol noticed he pouted and dropped it onto the floor before crossing his arms sheepishly. 

“I’m coming, Chan,” Baekhyun giggled, “Jongdae, i'll see you Mond-“

_ “Holy shit.”  _

Jongdae was staring wide eyed at Chanyeol, before back at Baekhyun, then at Chanyeol, then at Baekhyun, “Oh my god, Baekhyun.” 

Considering their recent conversation, Baekhyun sucked a huge breath in, squeezing his eyes shit -  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck he'd just told Jongdae. Fuck, Chanyeol was going to cry, his big baby of a boyfriend was going to cry- _

_ “You’re cheating on Chanyeol with Spider-Man?!” _

“What?” He heard Chanyeol wonder aloud.

Jongdae wailed a noise and reached over to grab Baekhyun’s sleeve, “You are a  _ bitch! You’re cheating on Chanyeol!” _

Baekhyun quite literally deflated.

He then snickered and likely looked like a huge  _ bitch  _ taking the situation lightly as he brought a hand to his mouth to cover his laughter.

_ Jongdae, you beautiful idiot. _

“What’s this about?” Chanyeol whined, “Look. I came here to pick up my rude boyfriend, so-“

“It’s true!” Baekhyun cried, mischief in his eyes as he pulled tears to his eyes, “It’s true, Chanyeol. I’ve been seeing someone else.” 

Chanyeol was a genius, but also an idiot, he stood there for a moment before raising a brow, and then catching on with an  _ ohhhhh. _

One that should give the show Baekhyun was putting on away, but Jongdae was even  _ more  _ a dumb dumb than he’d thought.

“He’s just…” Baekhyun sniffed and covered his mouth with his hand in a false apology, “He’s more handsome than you, I… I still love you, baby.” 

For a second Baekhyun was scared Chanyeol wasn’t going to play along, but his boyfriend surprised him by pulling his face together into a rather  _ good  _ angry look.

His brows furrowed and mouth turned down, “You’re  _ cheating?  _ On me? Me? Baekhyun, what the  _ fuck!  _ It’s been over a year! And I don’t suppose you call him baby too, am I not special to you at  _ all!” _

Baekhyun could have deadpanned when it was obvious Chanyeol didn’t know what else to say - they’d only fought one time, and it didn’t have any yelling or anger, just a bunch of tears.

Chanyeol was  _ not  _ an actor though, Baekhyun was the one in theater so the smaller released a breathy laugh into his sleeve when the hero turned to punch one of the theater chairs to show how “angry” he was, but it was  _ way  _ harder than intended and the chair made a loud cracking noise and was now tilted wrong.

Chanyeol stumbled to try and fix it.

“Oh… oh, Baekhyun,” Jongdae was in tears, oblivious to how very  _ inhuman  _ Chanyeol's strength had to have been to do that as he sniffed and wiped his cheeks. “How… how could you do that to him? Oh  _ god,  _ you need to fix this, my friend.” 

For the drama club  _ president  _ Jongdae couldn't tell bad acting to save his life apparently - oh the irony.

“I-I will,” Baekhyun whispered, sniffing up his fake tears and when he looked across the room saw Chanyeol was gone and in his place an even  _ more  _ broken theater seat.

It was difficult for Baekhyun to make it out of the theater without bursting into laughter, but he did and stumbled out with a small smirk on his face.

As soon as he came around the corner there was a figure hopping off the top of the library next door.

Baekhyun grinned ear to ear and curled hands around Chanyeol's waist, standing on his toes for a kiss, “Not too bad, baby.” 

Long fingers curled into his brown locks and a few kisses were placed onto his mouth, “I broke the chair.” 

The smaller rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down Chanyeol's arm to find his hand, pulling him along. “It’s fine. Jongdae is an idiot.” 

Chanyeol snorted, “Yeah, like you were  _ really  _ cheating on me. You follow me around like a leech.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun frowned and looked up at him, “But I  _ am  _ cheating on you.” 

The taller looked down at him with an unamused look, an  _ oh really  _ expression.

“I totally am,” Baekhyun pouted, “I have  _ mini Spider-Man  _ in my bag right  _ now,  _ and he makes a pretty decent boyfriend. No  _ whining,  _ no  _ going to get injured,  _ he doesn’t worry me all the time. Oh! And he never calls me dramatic or-“

“Baek. If you keep talking I’m not buying you dinner.” 

Baekhyun zipped it and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s knuckles before sending a beaming grin.


End file.
